TD Couples Drabbles
by SlayerTheCat
Summary: Ever wanted a story to be written on your favorite TD couple but can't seem to find a story, Well look no further simply put a request in a review and I'll get to writing it. (Rules of requests inside) Warning: this story may include MxM FxF or MxF couples depends on what people request.
1. NoCo: Change

**So I've noticed that I have a problem staying on top of things. So in order to keep the creative jucies flowing for 'Total Drama Remix Island' I have deceided to start this little thing. Baisically you guys will write in the review a couple you'd like me to write about and a word that acts like a prompt. This chapter is an example.**

* * *

Couple: NoCo

Prompt: Change

Summary: Noah thinks about who his and Cody's relationship has changed over the years. In the same AU as 'Total Drama Remix Island'

Warning: MxM don't like don't read

Rated: T for a kiss

* * *

*Noah's POV*

I yawn as the end credits for the movie start to roll. I look to my left shoulder to see my boyfriend, Cody, asleep on my shoulder. It has been about two months after 'Remix Island' ended. It's still kinda hard to belive that we're actually a couple, especially since right after the whole Awake-a-thon fiasco. Boy have things changed, I remember like it was yesterday.

After the ear kiss during the Awake-a-thon we started avoiding each other like the plague, which is what lead to me being voted off. Everything was fine at the Playa Des Losers untill Cody came to the Playa in a full body cast. We started avoiding each other to the point that I started hanging out with Eva and Izzy, while Cody hung out with Tyler and the others. During the whole race for the case after Owen 'won' Team E-scope was born.

At the beginning of 'Action' most were surprized that instead of staying home we were instead taken to a studio to quote un quote " Talk the the losers". Me and Cody were both pissed though when we figured out that we were sitting next to each other during the 'Aftermath'. Somewhere between the first and second 'Aftermath' our 'relationship' changed and we stopped avoiding each other, though we still wouldn't talk together.

After 'Action' I became Owen's 'little buddy' via Izzy, not to long after that is when I became Chris's slave (which is something I'm never doing again). After becoming Chris's slave I stopped talking to everyone including Team E-scope. After three months of torture the 'Celebrity Manhunt' happened. While waiting for help to arrive after falling down the canyon, I somehow ended up sleeping on Cody's lap. Instead of screaming like in the Awake-a-thon I decided to just get off than having to deal with the whole 'avoiding each other' bullshit.

Because of the fact that Owen and Trent were friends with each other our 'relationship' changed again during 'World Tour'. We started talking to each other after our acquaintance, which is why I talked to him during challenges. After I got voted off we really didn't have any interaction with each other till 'World Tour' ended.

After that our 'relationship' seemed to change constantly due to our friends being friends. During 'Revenge of the Island' we became friends, and from "All Stars' to 'Pahtikew Island' we become best friends that were inseparable. It wasn't till two months before 'Remix Island' that I started having a crush on him (that Izzy or at that point Misstov kept bugging me about).

Yes our relationship changed so much that during 'Remix Island' we somehow became a 'thing'.

My thought are then disturbed as Cody stirs awake.

"How was the movie?" he asked tiredly.

"The changed it so much from the book it wasn't enjoyable. I like 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' as a thriller better than as a slasher." I answered in irritation.

"Is change really that bad?" He asked again. I was about to answer yes when my thoughts from earlier came back to me.

"No, not at all" I say with a smirk before giving Cody a chaste kiss.

* * *

**So here are some rules to requesting a drabble**

**1: name of the couple**

**2: prompt**

**3: If I have already done a prompt for a certain couple and someone asks for the same couple with the same prompt I won't write a second drabble for it**

**4: If someone uses a prompt for one couple and than the same prompt shows up for a different couple I will write both drabble**

**5: Say if its in the past present or future, if it's in the canon Total Drama AU, Remix Island AU, or another AU**

**Now with the rule done I must say that I don't own 'Total Drama' and that please send in suggestions.**


	2. Codsay: Brains

**Me:Hello *viewers throw random stuff at me* yeah I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but I assure you by tomorrow the new chapter of Total Drama Remix Island will be posted. But in the mean-time here's this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lindsay: So Slayer told me to say she doesn't own us. But I have no idea why she'd say that though. I mean of course no one owns me, I'm a free person after all.**

* * *

Requested by: zaknaf

Couple: Codsay

Prompt: Brains

Rated:T

Summary: While watching a movie Heather insults Lindsay's intelligent, and it's up to everyone's favorite tech geek to cheer her up!

Third P.O.V

It was night time and everyone that was not currently in 'Action' decided to watch a movie. A zombie movie to be exact, but just because they where of camera doesn't mean there was no drama. It was about mid-way through the movie when trouble started.

*Cody's P.O.V.*

'Well that guy's gonna die' I thought as the jock of the group decided to go alone. 'He's a goner in 3, 2, 1,'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was what everybody pretty much screamed. The move suddenly went into first person when a zombie jumped into the jocks face.

"Don't eat my brain!" was what I heard from behind me.

"What brain?" asked a voice I knew as Heather. I turn around to see Heather smirking at a slightly annoyed Lindsay.

"I so to have a brain!" Lindsay retaliated. 'Yeah you go girl' I cheered in my head.

"Oh really?" Heather asked with a smirk. This doesn't look good.

"Yeah really!", Lindsay got in Heather's face.

"Then what's 2+2" Heather asked.

"Uh duh, 2+2 is fish." Lindsay spouted confidently.

"Retard." Heather said under her breath. When I looked at Lindsay I could tell that she heard though. I watched as Lindsay got up and walked away with tears in her eyes. I got up and followed it is my mission to make every lady happy after all. I don't have to go far to find Lindsay crying on a hall couch.

"Are you Ok Lindsay?", I ask with worry in my voice.

Lindsay jolted with surprize before she answered me. "Oh, hi Coney. Heather's just being a meanie again."

"It's Cody," I corrected her, "And yeah I heard what she said."

"Is it true? Am I really a retard?" She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't call you the smartest person I ever met," I started, "But I wouldn't call you a retard. Besides you do have good ideas sometimes." I watched as a gigantic smile soon spread on her face.

"Awww, thank you Cody!", she exclaimed hugging me.

"Mey mou maid my mame might!", I pointed out me head pressed against Lindsay's boobs.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked confused. She than pulled me out of the hug.

"I said, hey you said my name right!" I repeated after gasping for air.

"Does this mean I have a brain?" she asked happily.

"It sure does!" I answer just as happily.

"Let's go show Heather!" Lindsay exclaimed before running back to where the others were.

"Yes let's" I agree before following her.

* * *

**Yeah sorry again for not writing in a while, blame it on FNAF2. Anyway see you guys next time, which won't be to long I promise!**


End file.
